


Dancing?!

by lady_of_silver_fountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_silver_fountains/pseuds/lady_of_silver_fountains
Summary: A short story about me being paranoid for no reason.





	Dancing?!

Tonight, we were holding a feast to celebrate Durin's Day, but there was also to be a meeting with kin from the six other kingdoms. I was told by Balin that there was also to be a dance, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable, I didn't like dancing. However, I didn't want to disappoint Thorin. 

The gathering had started, and a great fear rested on my shoulders. Guests started to flood in, which made me feel a bit better because I didn't mind the company of other Dwarves. In fact, I was keen on being acquainted with many of our guests. A few stopped at me, and started to introduce themselves. Meanwhile, across my view, Thorin was surrounded by ambassadors to their kingdoms. This was the meeting, and it seemed as though it was going to be very brief. Thorin suddenly set his eyes on me, making me look away. Embarrassment boiled inside me, I was supposed to dance with my husband, in front of hundreds of guests! I feared that I would do something wrong and make Thorin look like a fool.

When the feast started, Thorin approached me. He kissed my forehead, which made me blush, and held my hand, "Come sit with me," he said quietly. I glanced back at my newly acquainted friends, who were waiting for me to sit with them. I looked back at Thorin, "I do not think I would fit in with your comrades," I replied.

"You do not need to be shy, they want to meet you."

I looked down, "I am not that extravagant...I promised my friends I would sit with them."

He looked a bit saddened, but it didn't last long, "Very well."

He left me, and I made my way to my designated seat to eat. There was nothing but meat on the table, which always perked my spirits. But as I ate, I caught Thorin glancing at me with suspicion from the head of the table. My friends around me were laughing and making lively jokes, but none of it could uplift me from my anxiety.

When the feast ended, most of the guests were drunk. I left the room, and started to wander around Erebor. I knew every step, and every turn. But my fear pulled on my back, wanting to return for the dance. I fought it, I needed to be alone first. I had to remember how to dance, but I didn't know how to dance to begin with.

I heard a door slam shut, and I saw Thorin approach me. He looked agitated, and with his teeth bared, he growled, "You have been avoiding me! I see it in your eyes!" My heart broke, to know that he thought that. I looked down, "I'm sorry," I said submissively.

"Look at me!"

I looked back up.

"Why are you keeping your distance?” He demanded, “Your skin is pale!"

I turned around, and sighed, "I can't dance."

"What?"

"I can't dance, and I am afraid I will make you look bad. I've been scared, Thorin," I admitted. Thorin, to my surprise, smiled, "Is that what this has been about?"

In shock, I nodded.

"I told Balin not to tell you...but it seems he forgot. Yes, there is a dance, but we are not dancing."

My fear dissolved away.

"You know me, I do not dance either."

I smiled, and giggled, "What a relief...so what does this mean for us? Will we be observing?"

He stepped closer, "I was thinking I would take you upstairs to the bed," he answered smoothly. I giggled again, “I would love that. I know exactly what to do,” I said in a similar smoothness to him.


End file.
